poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan finds a lantern/Meeting Gigi
This is how Ryan finds a lantern and meeting Gigi in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go to Monster High: 13 Wishes. ghouls and the gang clean the attic Crash Bandicoot: So. You think we can tidy this attic, Clawdeen? Clawdeen Wolf: Yeah. at Howleen If my little sister hadn't put us here in the first place. Evil Ryan: Achoo! Oh Primus. That could do some dusting in this place. What does this Dracula girl think I am? A smitten kitten? Sci-Twi: Ahem. at Sunset Bertram T. Monkey: Oh confound it. Confound it all! Matau T. Monkey: something up I think I got a pom-pom.. Megatron's picture of Starscream. A slash. Evil Anna: Boy. I sure wish you ghouls are somewhere with us. Sooner rather then later. Sci-Ryan: You got that right. sees something glint in the corner of his eye Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Hey, guys. I think I found something! Howleen Wolf: What is it? Bertram T. Monkey: Is it something interesting. picks it up and reveals that it is a lantern Sonata Dusk: It's... Just a lantern. Ryan F-Freeman: I thought it was usually was going to be out Ryafar's lamp a lamp. But, not just any lantern, it's a magic lantern. Evil Anna: What will happen if someone rubs it? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, why not let Howleen rub and we'll find out. Bertram T. Monkey: This is not going to... you know. Kill us or make Megatron a bad guy if she does this. Howleen Wolf: Megatron? Is he the one named after.... After... Cody Fairbrother: Megatronus Prime? Yeah. Megatron was a villain like Megatronus. But, my brother tricked Unicron and trapped him in the Allspark vessel. Anyway. Come on, Howleen. Rub the lantern. rubs the lantern and Gigi comes out Gigi Grant: Greetings, finder. Matau T. Monkey: Oh my gosh! It's a genie! Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. I think Megatron is not in that thing. Gigi Grant: You have found me. How may I serve you? Matau T. Monkey: Hello, miss. I'm Matau T. Monkey. Element of Helpfulness and apprentice of Ryan. But, I refer to call him "Master Ryan". Thomas: I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Also, known as OpThomas Prime. Percy: I'm Percy. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman, Prime-Prince of friendship. Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot's the name. Bertram T. Monkey: Bertram. Sunset's bodyguard, bandmate of the Cyberlings and Matau's twin. Sunset Shimmer: Sunset Shimmer. Former student of Princess Celestia and a Canterlot Wondercolt. Sci-Ryan: I am Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep. But. You can call me Sci-Ryan. And that's Optimus, Wyldstyle and some others. Gigi Grant: It's good to meet you. I am Gigi. And I am here to serve the finder. Ryan F-Freeman: Same thing. So. I guess Bertram can protect Sunset if you grant.... wishes? Gigi Grant: Yeah. 13 to be exact. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Howleen. No pressure on the first wish. Evil Anna: Wish for something you like. Bertram T. Monkey: Like making me Sunset's bodyguard. Megatron: I swear to Primus. If you tell Howleen that, I'll... Bertram T. Monkey: I know. I know. You'll rip me in half. Howleen Wolf: Evil Anna. You're right. Gigi I wish we weren't in detention anymore. Gigi Grant: As you wish. her hands flash of light happens and our heroes are gone, except Gigi's shadow Whisp in 2d form Whisp: Okay, you two, you can come out now. Ryvine Sparkle: out of a box. Coughs I know how Rex felt. Clover Lacey: out of an old coffin I can tell. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. So. Twivine told me about a lantern and Makuta puts me a box before I travel. Whisp: Yeah. So. You are ok, Ryvine and.... Clover Lacey: Clover Lacey. looks at a timer which show the days left until the eclipse Whisp: Perfect. An eclipse in three days. When the moon covers the sun, the shadows will rule all. [] Clover Lacey: So, the finder can wish the shadow genie all powerful and Linda can finish... what Xehanort started. Ryvine Sparkle: Does Ryan know your stepmom? Clover Lacey: Yes. Linda would be angry if she failed to kill Sean and his kids. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah, but how did we got the job to work for her? Clover Lacey: Pete and the other villains were picked to fight other adventure teams. Ryan, the gang and the ghouls are at a cafe where Cleo is at Betram T. Monkey: Whoa. Cleo De Nile: What in the world? Crash Bandicoot: Hello, Cleo. Guess Sunset is a hero. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes